


Has To Be You

by wolfspirals (gracefulally)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Buck, M/M, Shower Sex, Weird Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/wolfspirals
Summary: Buck teases Eddie, they have sex, and there are some flashbacks on Eddie's part.





	Has To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing smut for these two and I couldn't avoid angst. This was also supposed to be PWP but oops? P.S. What is Point of View? I'm so sorry.

Eddie is standing by the lockers, changing out of his uniform when Buck’s voice suddenly says, “Go a little slower.” Swinging around, Eddie immediately jerks his shirt down to cover his torso because Buck has his phone up and he looks to be concentrating. “Come on,” Buck urges with a pout. “I want those calendar people to see what I see.”

“What do you see?” Eddie asks, skeptical of wanting to know the answer.

Buck grins as he flips his phone around to show Eddie a slowed down video of him getting undressed because Buck has reversed the video. “Sex a...ppeal,” Buck replies, drawing the word out before he winks at Eddie who rolls his eyes. “Come on, Diaz, you know you’re the chiseled god we all want to be!”

Eddie finishes tying his shoe on the bench before shutting his locker. “You’re pretty good with that phone. You know what I think you can do with it?”

“Are you telling me to shove it, Diaz?” Buck asks with a facetious frown.

“Repeatedly,” Eddie replies under his breath which makes Buck snort laughter.

With an attempt at twerking, Buck calls out, “You bring the lube!” as Eddie walks out of the station house right as Chimney is coming in for his shift.

“The things that come out of your mouth, Buck,” is all Eddie hears before the door shuts.

Later, Eddie’s phone chirps and he grabs it from the table behind his head where he’s on the floor playing Settlers of Catan with Christopher. He discovers that Buck posted the video on Instagram and tagged him along with things like #sexyfireman and #latinmenofinstagram. Eddie groans and when Christopher asks what’s wrong, he simply says that the Cowboys lost, which isn’t a lie but not the actual truth either.

“Hey...oh! I didn’t think you’d mind that much, sorry!” Buck says in surprise much, much later on that night when Eddie gets Carla to stay with sleeping Christopher and shows up at Chimney’s after Buck gets off a forty-eight-hour shift. The apologetic surprise shifts into playfulness as Eddie’s severity in throwing Buck up against the door weakens. He lets Buck down into a heated, lip biting kiss even though he’s still making fists in Buck’s shirt.

“If Shannon sees it…” Eddie says with a fierceness that could be mistaken for anger, but the desperation is more evident when Buck says, “She’ll divorce you twice as much?”

All Eddie gets out is, “She’ll use it to leverage exclusive--” and Buck has his phone out, scrambling with thumbs to hit buttons. “Don’t even say it,” Buck interrupts and seconds later, “There. It’s gone.”

Eddie sighs as his arms go slack and he leans into Buck who gets a beefy arm around the back of Eddie’s neck. Buck tosses his phone to the couch and roughs up Eddie’s hair with his free hand. “It’s going to be all right,” he promises as he peels off the door, half-carrying Eddie with him toward the bathroom. “You still want me?” Buck asks as they stumble forward.

“Yeah,” Eddie replies, sounding tired and tense, “but you have to chill out, Buck. We can’t do this at work. It can’t get beyond Carla and Chimney. That’s too many people already.”

Buck sighs with pride and smiles. “You still want me,” is all he says, which makes Eddie do what could only be described as a full-body eye roll -- from his head to his eyes to his shoulders and all the way down to his hips.

Eddie reluctantly pulls himself off Buck’s side when they reach the bathroom. He flips on the shower water and starts taking off his shirt. He’s distracted and misses Buck’s attempt at a striptease, well mostly misses. He laughs softly when Buck is standing there without a shirt, shimmying his chest.

“How are you still so wired?” Eddie asks.

Buck scoffs. “How are you not? You get to have sex. With me!”

With that Eddie turns around and lays a hard kiss on Buck’s mouth which is met with Buck’s chuckles of glee. The sound makes Eddie happy and feel less crotchety. When Buck goes for his own jeans, Eddie swats his hands and Buck breaks the kiss in confusion. “Oh,” is his only reaction from Buck as Eddie says, “Down, babe,” and Buck slips to his knees on the floor, watching Eddie with soft, obedient, and hungry eyes as he goes. Eddie feathers his fingers into Buck’s thick hair and tightens a hold as Buck opens the fly on Eddie’s jeans. Head falling back, Eddie closes his eyes and relies on sensation as Buck's palms his groin.

“What’re you thinking about?” Buck asks as he pushes down Eddie’s jeans and boxers. Eddie shakes his head and says, “Just keep going.”

Eddie groans deep and needy when Buck drags his tongue up the underside of Eddie’s dick before starting to stroke with his hand. Buck goes slow, dragging and pulling with slight pressure as he warms Eddie up. Eddie is all soft groans and unintelligible whispers until Buck licks his lips and slides them around the head of Eddie’s dick. Eddie hisses, gripping Buck’s hair so tight that Buck has to pause to not clench his teeth. Buck pauses to look up Eddie’s lean, muscular form and smiles around Eddie’s dick. He keeps flicking his eyes up at Eddie but Eddie never looks down at Buck who’s bobbing his mouth onto Eddie’s dick as his hands work the base and Eddie’s balls.

“The water’s ready,” Eddie suddenly gasps and Buck realizes that it’s been a few minutes and pulls off with saliva and pre-come rolling over his lips. He’s suddenly grabbed up by Eddie who kisses that messy, swollen mouth, getting a taste of himself on Buck’s lips.

They push out of the rest of their clothes like -- well -- there’s a fire and they need to put it out with their dicks, Buck thinks. Eddie grabs Buck by the arms and hauls him into the shower. Buck ungracefully trips over the tub wall to get to Eddie and manages to slam them against the shower wall, Eddie-first.

“Sorry,” Buck gasps. The rebuttal from Eddie is a kiss that shoves them off the wall and under the warm water. Buck hums happily at this and starts stroking Eddie’s hard dick. Eddie pushes his hands away though and Buck pulls back again in confusion, but Eddie turns him around and goes to his knees this time. Buck has to put his hands to the wall and shower rod when Eddie pushes fingers into his ass crack and then a skilled tongue to his hole.

“Shit,” Buck swears under his breath as Eddie keeps his ass pried apart and eats his hole with not a single bit of restraint like Buck had shown. Buck loses track of how many minutes have past until he realizes that there’s condensation on the ceiling.

Eddie stops soon after that and Buck whines in protest because as Eddie has shown him, he enjoys a good rim job, but Eddie’s already kissing his way up along Buck’s back, hugging his torso as the hot water pelts them.

“Where’s the...?” Eddie pants, hot breath on the back of Buck’s ear, making Buck shiver because he remembers how good this was the last time they had sex.

Buck makes a frustrated noise and rips back the curtain and leans his long, barreled body out of the shower to reach for the cabinet over the toilet. He paws sloppily through the contents and comes back with a tub of Vaseline.

The noise Eddie makes does not indicate happiness at this find.

“It’s all I have in here,” Buck says. “I could go to the bedroom--” his interrupted by the cap hitting the shower floor. “At least it’s waterproof,” he offers as Eddie’s chin digs into his shoulder. “It’ll do,” Eddie grunts and then he’s gone and hot water is streaming down Buck’s broad back.

Buck glances over his shoulder to see a sopping wet and red-faced Eddie smirking at him like he’s a damn prize that Eddie’s won. “Need some help?” Buck asks as Eddie rubs the Vaseline over his dick and then rubs more in his hands.

Eddie blows a kiss and bounces his brow like he’s a freaking sex god. “Just getting it warm,” he explains and Buck understands when it’s swiped over his hole and pushed inside of him and it’s enough to make him straighten his hunched back.

“You okay?” Eddie eventually asks after playing with Buck’s ass for an eternity.

Buck groans, “Please, can we have sex now?” as an answer.

Eddie shushes Buck with a kiss against the shoulder and then his mouth. Carefully, Eddie then pushes on Buck’s shoulder to lean him slightly forward as Eddie puts the head of his dick against Buck’s prepped hole. Eddie slowly presses into Buck and his eyes roll back at the familiar pressure of an ass on his dick. He keeps it easy until, finally, the pressure gives way to the slide of sex and he can thread more of his dick into Buck’s ass as Buck wobbles on his feet and moans. Eddie has to let go and hold onto Buck who is sliding down the wall. That’s enough to snap Buck back to reality and he lifts himself back up enough for Eddie to start rocking in and out of him.

The sex is slow, methodical even, and Eddie can’t help being watchful with Buck on his second time because Buck’s eager and pushing back, which is messing up Eddie’s rhythm. “Buck. Chill,” Eddie eventually bites off and that makes the bigger man stop long enough for Eddie to push deeper, faster and Buck begins sliding down the shower wall again. Eddie takes his nearest hand and squeezes, which makes Buck hover in place as Eddie thrusts and the hot water cascades down Buck’s back.

Then, what happened the first time they had sex, happens again -- Eddie loses himself in Buck and thinks of someone else. Not Shannon, but the man who used to take care of him like this in the barracks when he was eighteen and he and Shannon had broken off because he was in the Army. In the short time before they got back together, there had been someone else. Those late nights when the water was cold, but Eddie and the sergeant still managed to keep themselves entertained and warm as their dog tags rattled against their chests.

Buck says Eddie's name because he's slowed down to a near halt and Eddie snaps back long enough to get Buck to put his hand on his own dick and stroke as Eddie guides him. The water starts to dim in heat and Eddie rushes himself to climax before helping Buck make it there, too. Somehow, it’s not as fulfilling as it should be, Eddie thinks, but Buck doesn’t seem to notice as he turns around with a gloriously fucked smile and kisses Eddie before dragging Eddie up to wash his hair. Eddie smiles through all of it, even when they’re done and sitting on the couch in towels.

“Who do you think about?” Buck suddenly asks after they’re joking around for a bit about the fireman calendar.

“Excuse me?” Eddie asks.

Buck sighs. “When we’re together, you’re not thinking about me. I can tell.”

Eddie looks away, embarrassed and hurt at the same time. He can’t bring himself to answer.

“Is it her? Is it Shannon?” Buck asks and Eddie doesn’t even blink when he slowly shakes his head. “Nah, it’s not Shannon,” Eddie says roughly and swallows because that hurts to say, too, he loves Shannon, but not like… him.

Buck is quiet for a while before he says. “Is it because I’m bisexual?”

“Nah,” Eddie replies with a shake of his head and tears in his eyes. “It has to be you.”

Buck blinks and then squints. “Has to be?”

Eddie laughs because what else can he screw up at this moment? He sniffs and nods before patting Buck’s arm. “Has to be,” Eddie confirms. He then touches the scar on Buck’s neck and Buck swallows underneath his touch. Eddie sighs nasally and reels himself back in. “Eventually, it will be you,” Eddie clarifies with a small smile and he takes Buck’s hand for squeeze.

“I can wait,” Buck says after a moment. “I mean, this sex is amazing.”

“Thanks,” Eddie replies sheepishly and leans his head over to Buck because Buck’s got an arm around him now.

Buck scoffs. “I mean it. So good, I want some freaking cookies now!”


End file.
